


Bleeding Out

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gen, Whump, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is hurt alone in the woods and must make it back to Berk. He leaves a trail of blood behind...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Bleeding Out

Hiccup leaned against the makeshift crutch he’d quickly fashioned for himself from a tree branch. It was crude, and splinters bit into him, but there was nothing he could do. His left leg was utterly useless. 

He looked down at it, put a hand to the tourniquet around his thigh to test that it was still tight enough. Blood trickled quite steadily from a wound in his thigh. He’d gotten it in a fall. He’d been walking when the trail underneath him had just slid out from under him, (probably from erosion.) He’d slipped and fallen a long way, slicing his thigh open on a rock. Now here he was, out in the wilderness on his own, with nothing but this stupid crutch and tourniquet. 

The tourniquet hurt badly. He’d screamed through gritted teeth when he’d applied it. He hadn’t wanted to pull it tightly, but it was important that it was. He’d be bleeding worse if it wasn’t tight. 

He knew there were important arteries in the thigh, that one could bleed out from those being injured. He didn’t know whether or not he’d actually severed one, but he had to get back to Berk, had to get help. He should have taken Toothless with him, but he’d just wanted a walk in the forest all on his own. Now he was stuck like this with no way of getting help.

Hiccup edged on, leaving blood in a trail behind him as it went down his leg and sullied his prosthetic with red. He guessed it was okay that it had gotten his bad leg. He wouldn’t want to have hurt his good leg in such a bad way. He could deal with the loss of more movement from his left leg. But his right? No way. He was fortunate, in a way. 

He saw the tops of houses through the trees. He would have sighed in relief, but a grunt left him instead as he forced himself to take the next step. And the next one. He needed to get help. 

Hiccup burst into his house through the back door, relieved as ever to be home. He collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, tears tracking their way down his dirty face.

“Stoick!” He had been eating dinner with Gobber, it looked like, and the two men instantly stood and rushed over to him. “Odin, what happened?!”

“Trail came out f-from under me,” Hiccup stuttered. “My leg…” He was laying on it. Gods, how was he supposed to move ever again? He hurt so badly.

But Gobber and Stoick took care of that. They took him collectively into their arms and took him upstairs to his bed. 

“I’ll go get Gothi,” Stoick said. “I’ll be faster.”

Hiccup just nodded, and Stoick took off from the house at a run. Meanwhile, Gobber found a cloth near Hiccup’s wash basin, then came over and pressed it to the wound. Hiccup screamed and convulsed. He unthinkingly fought with his hands to try to get Gobber from stopping the pressure he put on it, but Gobber was strong, kept his hand right where it was. 

“Hiccup, hold still.” Gobber scolded. He looked at him, eyes deep with worry. “You’re bleeding a lot.”

“O-okay,” Hiccup choked out. He let his head rest back.

It was at that point that Toothless came bursting up the stairs. He paced around the bed, making sounds of distress. Then he stopped by Hiccup, nuzzled one bloody hand. The blood had dried so it didn’t really get on him. That was good. 

“Hey, Toothless,” Hiccup said, voice raspy. He pet him on the snout. His hand was shaking from the agony he was in. 

Hiccup fell in and out of consciousness as they waited for Gothi to arrive. His leg was beginning to feel cold, like it was running out of blood. That should have worried him, but he was too out of it to care. 

Hiccup came back into consciousness as Gothi was holding a glowing orange knife over his leg.

“Ughn?” He questioned.

“She has to cauterize it,” Stoick said. He put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. Firmly. He was holding him down. 

Hiccup shrieked as the knife touched his wound. He arched his back, mouth wide open with his screams, eyes squeezed shut, pain making his body go taut. He screamed long and loud as Gothi burned the bloody mess that was his leg.

Then it was over, and Hiccup went slack against the bed, groaning, breathing hard, chest heaving. 

“Please don’t ever do that again,” he whimpered, not sure who he was talking to. Maybe all of them. 

Gothi said nothing, as she couldn’t, but she didn’t flash any of her hand signals either. Instead, she got to work on cleaning the wound. That hurt like all Hel, and Hiccup still had to be held down for it. Toothless had his ears laid back, was watching everything with terrible despair on his face. He looked so distraught and unsure of what to do. 

Finally, the tourniquet was taken off and Hiccup’s wound was tightly bandaged. He was left to drink water and a potion for pain.

“You’ll need a lot of water,” Stoick said. “Gods, you lost so much blood.”

Hiccup looked down at his leg, saw blood staining what was left of his leather leggings. It was on the furs covering his bed, on the floor, and on the stairwell. It was absolutely everywhere.

_ I’m lucky to be alive, _ Hiccup realized. 

And then he passed out. 


End file.
